


"You’re too good looking for your own good" [Arthur]

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gender Neutral, Other, just a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: You & Arthur head out for a quiet drink - only for you to make a drunken confession.





	"You’re too good looking for your own good" [Arthur]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smithandrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandrogers/gifts).

> Thank you to SmithAndRogers for requesting this on Tumblr and all supporting my work 😘 (I'd advise you check out their own stories on here too!)
> 
> I'm aware I have a another story with a smiliar title, but that's because two different people requested the same prompt line. Hopefully I've created two different stories

“Keep 'em comin'” you shouted over to the bartender as you slammed your empty glass back down on the bar.

“Well, hey there handsome” a voice appeared at the side of you. You laughed as the woman walked straight past you, completely ignoring your existence. This is was the third working girl to approach Arthur tonight and honestly, who could blame her? Those piercing blue eyes, his chiselled features, the way he smiled – the man was a walking Adonis – if only he could see it for himself.

“Who me?” he looked over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't talking to anybody else

“Of course you” she playfully laughed, brushing her fingers down his arm. “Do you fancy some private company honey?”

“Er, no thank you ma'am” he frowned as he turned his attentions back to you “I'm just enjoying a quiet drink or two with my friend here” You lifted your freshly topped glass up in greeting, only for the woman to huff and walk away to the other side of the bar to scope out another potential John.

“You're a fool Morgan, women are offering themselves to you on a plate left right & centre, and each time you turn them down”

He knocked his drink back & grumbled “I don't understand why it that keeps happening?”

“Seriously Arthur?” you raised an eyebrow at him before downing your own shot of whiskey “When are you gonna realise that you're the most handsome guy this side of the Lannahechee River?”

His face turned crimson “Me? I'm just some big old ugly bastard”

“Shut up” you playfully punched him “**You’re too good looking for your own good **– pretty boy”

He growled at the mention of that phrase “I've told before not to call me that”

The drink had taken hold of you by this point and so you felt compelled to utter the next sentence “Why not? You are the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on”

For a spilt second Arthur froze, looking at you in confusion as you leaned forward to kiss him. Though as your lips touched he was a more than willing participant.

Breaking away to catch his breath, he looked deep into your eyes, whispering “Thank Christ you finally said it, I've

been sweet on you for a while and didn't know how to tell you”

You laughed at his confession, placing your forehead against his “Maybe we should take this somewhere a bit more private then”

“Gladly” he smiled taking your hand in his own

Heading out of the saloon towards to the hotel over the road, you each wrapped your arms around the other's waist, laughing at the sight of all the disappointed faces of the girls who had been eyeing Arthur up all evening.


End file.
